Who will save her
by Traveller07
Summary: To normal People, Kyoko is an average Girl, but what no one knows is that she breaks into the marine base every night, until she gets finally caught. Who will save her now bevor she dies, or will her life really end just after 19 years? Read to find out! Rated T to be save.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story so please tell me if it's good or not. I know the title and the summery are both crap. I wonder if somebody is even reading the crap I'm going to write. So here is my first story. Please R&R.  
I don't own anything, but my character.

_Why does the weather on the Grand-line have to change every damn single minute! _Kyoko thought as she ran through the city into the woods while the rain poured down on her, soaking her already wet clothes. Suddenly, Kyoko slipped and fell face first into the mud of the now flooded streets of Gulgos. _Although my name means 'child of the city' I hate it here. What irony _Kyoko mused as she stood up again and went on to her house in the woods.  
As she finally reached it, kicked the door open got inside. She stripped off her compact boots and her coat which she "borrowed" from the butcher. Kyoko's house wasn't that big. When you walked in, you were in the living room. There was a couch with a carpet under it, a cupboard, bookcase, a small coffee table and last but not least a chimney. From the living you can either go to the kitchen, which contains a fidget, a stove, some cupboards and a small table with two chairs. The other door from the living room leads into a hallway. The hallway leads to Kyoko's room and into the bathroom. In Kyoko's room there is a queen-sized bed, a wardrobe and a whole-body-mirror.  
The bathroom contains a bath tub, a shower a toilet and of course a mirror with a wash-bowl.  
She sighed and made her way into the kitchen and set up some water to boil, so she could have a nice and warming cup of tea. While the water boiled she went over to her cupboard and took out her twin katanas her shuriken and kunai, along with her black gloves, her mask and her black cloak. She would have to leave two hours again.  
You know the thing about Kyoko is that at day she is a normal girl from town who lives in the mountains in a house by herself, because her parents were victims of pirate-attack. But what no one knew was that Kyoko knew exactly what had happened to her parents. They died by the hands of the marines from the base, which was located about three kilometers from Guglos.  
-Tonight I will strike for the last time I promise, mum, dad. – Kyoko murmured and went back to the kitchen. She took the water from the stove, poured the water into a mug and put the herbs into the mug.  
She headed for the bathroom as she crossed her room in which she could see herself in the mirror that leaned against the wall next to her wardrobe. She stopped and took a look at herself.  
Her black hair which she normally wore in a high ponytail was now strait down and dripping wet. Her aquamarine colored eyes were half-lidded because of her lack of sleep and had bags under them. Just now she considered taking a break from breaking into the marine's base and rather go to bed and have a good night's sleep. She shook her head and went to the bathroom. There she filled the tub with hot water and placed the mug with her tea on the right side of it. Afterwards she stripped off her clothes and stepped into the tub.

Sooooooooooo, what do you think? Hope you like it.  
Some important things:

English isn't my first language, so there might be some mistakes even if reread the story and use grammar check before posting them.

More info about Kyoko will be in the next chapter or in the following when I think it's the right time for them to come.

I don't know who the main character besides Kyoko should be, but here are some people I would write a story with: T. Law, E. Kid, any from the Whitebeard pirates, or Shanks. If you want someone else please tell and you will see who it will be either in the next chapter or in chapter three.

Thanks for your time (bows down head). I hope you enjoyed reading my first chapter, see you!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, here is the next chapter. A thank you to all who have reviewed and will review.

Also a special thank you to Foxchic1 and Akira who were the first to review my story and encourage me to continue this story.

Don't forget to tell me who you would like to be the second main character!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kyoko.

_-Kyoko run, honey. We will be alright, I promise you. Just run to the cave behind the waterfall at the top of the mountains in the wood. Don't worry about the animals; they won't do anything to you. We'll come after you just after we finished here. - Kyoko's mother called out to her over the noises from the fight with the marines. –Listen to your mum, Kyoko-chan. Everything will be alright as long as you follow your mother's instructions!-her father screamed. Little eight four year old Kyoko did as she was told and ran into the woods until she came to the waterfall.-This must be the waterfall mommy meant.- she thought and went to the side to find a secret pat. She followed the path till the end and found the exit. After she went through the bush coppice__which was hiding the exit, she saw a beautiful lake in the middle of a big field.  
There Kyoko stayed for the next five days and nights. She ate the fruits from the trees that were at the far end of the field and drank the water from the lake. With every day Kyoko lost a little bit of her hope that she would see her parents ever again. Sure she was just four years old but she wasn't a fool and thought that her parents would really come after her. If she was honest with herself, she knew that her mum and dad weren't going to come to her since she flew from the battlefield.  
Finally in dawn of the sixth day she decided she had waited long enough and went to the battlefield to see if the marines had really won.-I don't really think mum and dad are still alive. Even if they were, they would be injured really badly. At least I could give them a proper burial. - Just as predicted Kyoko found the bodies of her now dead parents lying in the bloodstained grass of the battlefield. She forbid herself to cry and ran back to the house her parents and she lived in. She took the barrow from their backyard and drove it to the bodies of her parents. She lifted the bodies of her parents one by one into the barrow and began to back her way to the top of the mountain.  
It took her the whole day and half of the next day to get the bodies to the big field. After that she took the other half of the day to bring a paddle from her house. For two days she dug two holes near the lake, put the bodies inside and filled the wholes with earth. The following day she took a small stone to write something on the two big stones she would take on the tombstone. Finally on Monday, exactly ten days after her parents' death, she brought a candle she found in the kitchen of their house to the two graves and lit it. Until now she never cried since her parents deaths, but at the moments she lit the candle and eyed the graves, tears welled up in her eyes and she began to sob. –Mommy, daddy. Why, why did you have to die!?-_

-WHAT THE HELL! - Kyoko woke her slumber and realized that she was still in her bathtub. –Oh, just a dream. That's right, that time I was a coward for running away even through mum and dad needed me. - Silent tears ran down her cheeks. – Never again will I be a coward, NEVER again. Huh? Why am I crying? Stupid tears. – Kyoko quickly dried up her tears and reached out for the towel that hung at the counter next to the tub. The water was long cold along with the tea.

Kyoko sighed and stepped out of the tub and dried herself up as she made her way to the kitchen to put the mug with the tea into the sink. Afterwards she walked to her room and put on her underwear and her black jeans and her dark blue T-shirt. She took out her night black vest walked out to her cupboard with it. She fetched her boots and cleaned them from the mud. She locked at the clock and saw that it was already 11:45 pm. She put on her vest and it zipped it up all the way. Then she put on her gloves and her cloak after hiding some of her shuriken and kunai in it. Kyoko grabbed her twin katanas attached them to her belt and ran out the door southbound to the marine base.

'Kay this was chapter number two. Thanks again for all who have reviewed. R&R

See you, Traveller07


	3. Chapter 3

And here is chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kyoko

Normal  
_Thinking_  
-Speaking-  
(Authors note)

With the Whitebeard crew

-Island in sight, island in sight.-

- Oi, Ace wake up. We are docking at the next Island any minute now and pops called for all the commanders to come into his office, yoi. - The first division commander, Marco, told his fellow crewmate, the second division commander, Portgas D. Ace.

-Mh? Oh, hey Marco. - The just awakened boy said.

-Don't "hey Marco" me and get off your lazy butt. Pops wants to speak with us.-

- The old wants to speak with us, why? - Ace asked, scratching the back of his head.

-Like I know. Just come already, we don't have all day.-

In Whitebeard's office **Ace's Pov.**

Marco and I were the last ones to come into pops office. As we entered the room all eyes were on us until we got to our rightful places. Marco next to the old man and I between Marco and Jozu.

-Since everyone is here now, let's get started. - Pops said and took a swing of the sake bottle that was next to him. I glanced over to Thatch to see if he knew something but he just looked up to pops. I took a look at the others but it seemed like nobody knew why the old man called us here.

-You all might be asking yourself, why I had called you all here. I will get straight to the point. We have information that the log port won't set until the end of the night of the next full moon which will be in two weeks. Rumors say that there is something like a phantom on the island. Apparently it lives in the mountains. People say it only invades the marine base which lies three kilometers from the city. Still I want you to keep an eye on everything in the city. Don't get into trouble and stay away from the wood. -Oyaji said and gives me a pointed look.

-Oi! Jiji why are you looking at me like that! - I shouted at him. Thatch comes over to me and ruffles my hair, making it even messier than it already was.

-He gives you this look, because everyone on this ship knows that you love getting yourself into trouble. - He says.

I pouted and left the room after the other commanders. After I was out the door however, I smiled evilly and thought to myself: _The phantom lives in the mountains, huh? Well let's check it out._

I know this is a really crappy chapter but the next one will be better. By the way check out my new story -Where the hell am I- and tell me what you think.

For those who don't know: Oyaji – old man, Jiji – old man

Love you guys see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry I was too damn lazy to get off my lazy butt and write the story.**

**Anyway, have fun R&R **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece just my character.**

**Normal, -talking-, **_**thinking **_**(Authors-note)**

-Ugh- Kyoko sat up in her bed and combed her hair with her hand while sitting up. A second later her alarm-clock went off. _Ugh, great. What's the point of setting the alarm, when I get up before it goes off. What a total waste. Now I've got to shut it off. But I don't feel like moving. But if I don't shut it off, it will just keep ringing and ringing. Ahh it makes me tired just thinking about the whole thing. Some mornings are such a drag._ (I have this idea from NARUTO. So if you want the real deal, just go to You-tube and tip in "Shikamaru's morning") Finally, about five minutes later, Kyoko got up shut her alarm off and got dressed. Her things from last night were still lying around the house.

-Just thinking about last night makes me want to crawl back into my bed. - She went into the kitchen when she saw the photo of her parents on the small coffee table out of the corner of her eyes.

-NO! I am not to think about this. I promised them I would get revenge for them.-

She sighed and made her way into the kitchen. As she stepped into the kitchen she immediately noticed that it was freezing. She saw that the windows were open and quickly reached out for a knife. All of a sudden she heard noise and turned to it. There was a man lying in the as chair.

He was out cold, so she took her chance and tied him up with a rope she had stored in her cupboard, in her living room. Since she hadn't much else to do she observed him.  
The man had jet black hair which was really messed up. He had freckles and firm lips. _I wonder how it would be to kiss those lips._ Kyoko shook her head. _I have to get such thoughts out of my head. I don't have time for love or anything like that._ As she looked down his body she saw that he had no shirt on, only some knee lengthen cargo pants and some combat boots similar to those she had.

Slowly the boy/man began to stir and open his eyes.

**Ace's Pov.**

As I woke up I noticed that I was being tied up on a chair. In front of me there was a girl about nineteen. She had aquamarine colored eyes and black hair, which was at the moment messed up, probably because she just got out of bed. She wore a grey t-shirt with the words "fuck off" were written on in black, which was much too big for her and you could see a bit of some jogging pants looking out at the botton.

-Uh, hi. - I said but she just blankly stared at me like I was a total freak. Well, for her it would look like I'm either a total freak or a even bigger pervert, who sneaked into her house while she was sleeping.

-I'm sorry but could you untie me? I'm sorry I broke into your house but I have a good reason for that. So if you just could untie me, then we could talk about all this. -When she didn't move I sighed and tried again.

-Could you PLEASE untie me? You see, the reason I broke into your house is because, I heard there lived a phantom up in the mountains here, and so I wanted to check it out myself. When I was too thirsty and hungry I decided to let it be for the day, but noticed that I kinda don't know the way back. After about two hours of walking I got to your house. I knocked on the door but nobody answered it, so I just sneaked in through the window. I hope you don't mind I took some food out of your fridge. In the end I ended up sleeping here on the chair and I think you know the rest. - It looked like this time she heard me because she started walking towards me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey here is the next chappy, enjoy ! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece. I just own the OC Kyoko.**

**Kyoko's Pov.**

-Uh, hi.-, the man in front of me said. I just blankly looked at him.

-I'm sorry but could you untie me? I'm sorry I broke into your house but I have a good reason for that. So if you just could untie me, then we could talk about all this. – I hold back a snort. '_I have a good reason for breaking into your house.' 'Could you untie me.' Who does he think he is!_

-Could you PLEASE untie me? You see, the reason I broke into your house is because, I heard there lived a phantom up in the mountains here, and so I wanted to check it out myself. When I was too thirsty and hungry I decided to let it be for the day, but noticed that I kinda don't know the way back. After about two hours of walking I got to your house. I knocked on the door but nobody answered it, so I just sneaked in through the window. I hope you don't mind I took some food out of your fridge. In the end I ended up sleeping here on the chair and I think you know the rest. – _So now I'm a phantom or what. Oh well, he probably says the truth. At least he would be nearly as good as I am if he would lie now. But I don't think he is. It would be incredible stupid in the situation he is now._ I slowly walked towards him. He grins right into my face and that's when I stop moving just a meter or two in front of him. As soon as he realized I wasn't moving anymore and he was still tied to the chair the grin left his face and was replaced with a frown. I put a hand to his neck feeling where his pulse is and asked him.

-You are not lying to me are you?-

-Of course not! Why would I lie to you!?- He said but you could see on his face that he was surprised I could come to this conclusion. _Hmm, seems good. His pulse didn't rise when he answered me. Looks like he really is saying the truth. _I sighed and gut the rope that was holding him to the chair. Then I looked at him, pointed to the door and said

-Get out. I have enough trouble without you I don't need anyone to disturb my life.-

**Ace's Pov.**

-You are not lying to me are you? - Did she really think I was dump enough to lie in such a situation?! Why did she put her hand to my neck anyways? She cut the rope and sighed, then she told me to get out and don't disturb her anymore.

-Huh? Wait what about the broken window?! I told you I would pay for it. - _Why did I say that? I should be happy that she let me go. But somehow she is really fascinating_.

- I doubt that anyone, aside from you, would come up here, just to repair a window. They are all afraid of your "phantom".-

-Then let me at least repair it. It was my fault that it broke after all.-

**Kyoko's Pov.**

_God why is this guy so damn stubborn! Ugh. Might as well let him repair the window. Otherwise he won't stop to bug me. _

-Very well. I will let you repair my window. But for now get out. Seriously, I have to get to work and I don't want people in my house without me being there. You can come at 5pm, and work till nightfall. Then I will kick you out of my house. You will have enough time repairing the window as long as you bring the materials you'll need with you.-

-Yes, ma'am. - He said and saluted in front of me.

-DON'T you dare salute in front of me. Only marines salute and I really doubt you are one. I hate them so if you really are one or even act like one. - , I took a deep breath and screamed the last part, - GET THE FUCK OUT OFR MY HOUSE!-

I think he got it because he gulped, nodded and immediately ran out of my house after shouting, - See you later!-

**Finished hope you liked it also please review!**

**review = the story continuous**

**no review = the story comes to a stop **

**Ps.: I kinda copied the idea with the 'review' and 'no review'. I don't know from whom I've copied it but I think he/she had a good idea with it. Just so you know it wasn't my idea originally. ( But it would still be nice since I really would like if you would review **** )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait I kinda had a writer's block but I finally got some ideas. Please tell me if you have some cause I don't know how to continue the story. I just know I wasn't to and I now a little bit how but nothing certain. I also won't be able to update for a while 'cause I'm not at home, sumimase(I have no idea if this is how its spelled!). So if you have any ideas, please tell me! Thank you for time (bows head down), ENJOY !**

**I don't own One piece**

**-talking- **_**thinking **_**(Authors note)**

**Normal Pov.**

Sitting in the cantina on the Moby Dick, reading a book while sipping his tea in peace and enjoying his morning Marco was reading the newspaper. It was early in the morning that he got up because of this damn bird which brought him the news. –If it wasn't for that stupid bird I would have been able to sleep longer-, he grumbled.

–You know with saying 'stupid bird' you're insulting yourself, right? - His fellow crewmate and commander Thatch said while coming over to his table with two plates in his hands.

– Ugh, not you too. Ace already calls me that, yoi. - Thatch only laughed while placing the plates on the table. –Here I brought you breakfast, eat up before it gets cold.-

-Thanks, yoi. - Marco said looking at the plate. There were pancakes, sausages and scrambled eggs. Suddenly Thatch took in a sharp breath. –Huh, what's the matter, yoi? - Marco asked while taking a bite from the eggs. –NO, don't do it! – Thatch screamed. The devil fruit user looked confused at his nakama and was about to say something, but he cut him off.

–How can you possibly eat your own children!? – Marco's face was beet red with anger and was about to launch himself at Thatch, when he realized something.

-Hey you hear that? - He asked the sword user.

-Hm? What do you mean? I don't hear anything. Everybody else is most likely still sleeping.-

-Baka, That's my point, yoi. Normally Ace would already be awake and planning pranks on the others. If his pranks were successful, which they normally are, the others would be running around screaming because they either have drawings on their faces, they can't open their mouths 'cause he used super glue or they have eggs in their shoes, yoi. –

Just as the Mythical-Zoan user said that, Fire fist came through the door. Ace looked around until his eyes settled on his two best friends.

-Ah, minna. There you are! I searched everywhere for you. - , he shouted and ran towards them.

-Ace…. - Thatch began but was cut off by said boy.

You know, I wandered off yesterday to check out the woods to look for this phantom-guy,-

-Ace…- , Marco tried a little louder.

- But then I got lost and then afterwards I found this little house in the woods and the I got inside and in the morning there was this awesome chick….-

-ACE!- Marco screamed. It was unusual to hear the Phoenix scream but it silenced Ace immediately. Marco sighed. This boy always got him to use his cool especially when he did something like this.

-Oyaji told us not to get into trouble and even though he said that you're going into the wood s to find a phantom that probably doesn't even exists. Then you got lost and broke into some house and…! – Marco wanted to go on scolding Ace for his behavior but Thatch interrupted him.

-Now, now Birdi don't be so mean to Ace. There are more important things than his problem with following orders. Now Ace. You said there was a hot chick in the house. What did she look like? Did she have a good figure? Is she tall or some little cutie? Did she have some fine ass? - Thatch asked his friend.

-Oi! That's not important at a…! - Again Marco was cut off, this time by the other Devil-fruit-user.

-Oh shut it pineapple head. To answer your questions Thatch, she looked really good. Not too tall but also not too small about a head shorter than myself. And yes, yes she had some fine ass. - Ace said with pride that he had found such a cute girl first.

-Ohhh, come on that can't be all. A little more detail please! What was the color of her hair? What about her eyes? What did she wear? Give me something I can work with Ace!- Thatch eagerly asked his friend.

-Well she had, probably straight, black shiny hair, beautiful teal eyes and I don't even want to start about her figure. – Ace grinned and watched his orange haired friend's eyes widening at the mental image of the black-haired beauty._ Yes it's going to be much fun teasing him how I saw a beauty and he didn't. _Ace thought to himself grinning like the idiot he was while both he and his already drooling friend ignored the first division commander.

**For those who don't know: minna- everyone, oyaji-old man, **

**Thanks for reading please tell me iif you have any tipps how I could become a better writer 'cause at the moment I think I write shit!**

**Love you guys, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, here is the next chapter. I'm ****very**** sorry it took me so long . Thank you for reading my story even it's not that good. I'm thinking about starting another story. I know I have the story `Where the hell am I` But I kinda don't know how to continue and it doesn't interest me that much anymore. That doesn't mean I won't give up on it completely, I will update it when I have some new ideas for it. Anyway I have ideas for a story with Law, Kid, Killer, or the eleven supernovas. It's always with a Oc in it cause I just simply can't write a story without one. I don't know why but I suck at writing a story without an Oc. I tried many really many times but I just can't a good enough idea for it so I'm really sorry!**

**However please enjoy this chapter and review so I know that there are people out there who actually read my story. Domu Arigato.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece, I just own Koyko**

Kyoko Pov.

I sighed as the weird guy sprinted out the door. _There are sure crazy guys out there, these days. Tsk. I sound like an old geezer. _I closed the door and went back into the kitchen. There took a look inside the fridge only to see that there was nothing left in it. This guy must have eaten all my food. I sighed again and took a glass and filled it with water. I at least wanted to get something to drink before getting back into town.I would have to eat something down there. After I gulped the last bit of the water down I placed the glass into the sink. I then went back to my room and pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe and went with them in my hands into the bathroom. In the bathroom I put my clothes for the day on the counter next to the wash-bowl and stripped of my PJs.

I then hopped into the shower let the water hit my skin. I sighed in relief as it particularly washed away all of my stress, at least for the moment. Sadly all good things have to end and I had to get out of the shower or else I would be late for work. I quickly washed my hair and stepped out of the shower. I took a towel to dry myself while I used another, smaller one for my hair. After I was completely dry I put on my black trouser which was a long and loose, were you could zip off the lower part so they would only reach to my knees. Then I put on my bra and finally my grey shirt were there was a huge white smiley with sharp canines printed on the front and the words 'I kill' were printed in blood red with black lining on the back.

I then towel-dried my hair and combed through it with my brush. Since it wasn't completely dried I let it open instead of pulling it into a ponytail like I normally do. I then pulled on my black socks and my white vest since I doubt people in the village would like me running around with a t-shirt with the words 'I kill' on the back openly. After I finished putting on my clothes I brought my PJs back into my room and took a look in the mirror.

Some might think I would also put make-up on put truth to be told there are two reasons I don't put make up on. Number one is that I simply don't like make up. I think it's really annoying if you have to get up fifteen minutes earlier to put make up on and you have to plan in again fifteen minutes to get it off your face. It's just that I really like to have a good night's sleep and I would get less sleep if I would put make-up on every day. In only one week I would lose three hours and a half of sleep just to look 'prettier. Really I have nothing against it when others wear it. If they like wearing it then please I will let them but really I don't want to wear it so I just simply don't do so. The second reason is 'cause I don't need it. My skin is soft and flawless. My lips have a pretty rose color and my aquamarine eyes stand out one way or another, just like my raven hair. All the other villagers have either brown or blond hair with brown or black eyes. I'm simply the black sheep in between the others.

After deciding I looked good enough, I locked the windows, well at least every window that I COULD lock up. Thanks to that idiot the one in my kitchen was broken. Don't get me wrong. I don't think somebody would break into my house. I just don't want to get home and have to deal with a raccoon or some other animal. The villagers are all too afraid to come up here and the marines don't care about the woods. They're just some lazy asses that get paid for doing absolutely NOTHING. Seriously, even if there are pirates, they just take a short trip through the village and arrest the small ones. They wouldn't dare to set their lives on the line for the village's sake, even if it's their job to do so.

Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I would just set out into the sea and go on adventures like the pirates who always tell me stories while I was working. Now some people in the village ask me if I'm not afraid that the pirates would hurt me but to be honest; I don't mind pirates at all. Hell! If you would ask me if I would rather be a pirate or a marine I would answer the question with pirate without hesitation! I detest the marines like the pest.

After I locked the door behind me, I started walking towards the village. Somehow I had a feeling that this was gonna be one hell of a day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sub People! **

**First, thank you for following my story/reviewing etc. It really encourages me when I see that somebody has reviewed or something.**

**Secondly, for all who want me to update more often or want me to write longer chapters. I'm really sorry but I'm still working on it you see this is my first story and I really try to make it the best I can. I know for myself that it's really annoying when you read a story and there are no further chapters. I'm trying to write every chapter longer than the last one. About the update I can only promise you that I'm trying to update as soon as possible every time, but there will be an update at least every week.**

**Again I would like you to tell me what story I should write next. If you have ideas on your own, but are too lazy or something to write, just review or PM me. I'll try to write you're the best I can.**

**Anyway, I'm sure you'd like to read the story now and don't hear my shitty chitchat. So have fun and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just Kyoko, she's my creation.**

* * *

Normal Pov.

Kyoko ran the first bit of the way o the village, but got slower until she stopped in front of a bar called "Iwao's bar". Some might think it's too simple but Kyoko thought it fitted perfectly fine. Kyoko took a deep breath before she pushed the door open. She stepped through into the bar and immediately, her happy smile she tried to keep on, vanished from her face as she saw what happened in there.

A group of four random bandits were standing behind a tall, fat man who Kyoko guessed was their leader. She couldn't see his face since his long, brown and dirty hair was in front of it. The bandit leader had a gun in his hand and Kyoko could see the handle of a sword, on his other side, which was most likely strapped to his hip. His clothes weren't any better than his hair. He only wore some hold pants which held on his hips with a thick belt. He also wore a loose shirt and some sort of jacket or cape. Kyoko found he looked simply disgusting.  
In front of him behind the counter stood her boss and owner of the bar, Iwao, together with his daughter and waitress, Umeko.

As the bandit leader heard that the bar door opened, he turned around, still with his gun aiming at ht owner and his daughter. He grinned as he saw another girl step into the bar. He liked the way she looked. Sure he was a bandit, a very cruel one too, and in his eyes his bounty was mighty high. But that didn't mean he hadn't had his fair share of woman in his life. He looked her up and down again and again, that was, until his eyes settled on hers. She looked bored out of her mind and kept on staring at him with this bored look in her eyes.

-Well, well look what we have her.-, he said.-Didn't see that coming. I went here to get some alk. But it looks like I drew a little more intention than I wanted to. Did you see me walking through the city, walking into the bar and decided to follow me little girl.- His "crew" if you could call them that started laughing, even if it wasn't even a joke.

Kyoko just snarled at that one. Honestly who did he think he was the king of the island? She could control her temper pretty well and was very patient. So she just walked behind the bar to change into her work clothes, but what the bandit leader said next ticked her off.

-What!? No hug, nor a kiss from my little lover? Come on don't be shy. I won't hurt you, unless you want me to of course. - He said with his cocky smirk still plastered on his face.

Kyoko lowered her head and smirked a little. _Let's sum it up. _ She thought. _He called ma little, twice! He threatened Iwao and Umeko and wants me to be his little lap dog and follow him around wherever he goes, huh?_

-Iwao?-, she asked. He just grunted and told her with his deep gruff voice, -Go on. You know the rule. What you destroy you will repair.

The bandits only stared at the three with a questioned look on their faces. Suddenly Kyoko was in front of their leader and kicked him in the side and sent him flying into a table which was crushed by the force of her kick. She then landed on one off the barstools.

-Who is next?-, she asked with a grin on her face and an evil glint in her eyes. The bandits gulped but still ran at her with their swords raised. She dogged all of their swings and particularly danced around the blades. One after the other was either kicked or punched and got knocked out.

When their leader finally groaned and starred at the girl who looked so innocent at first, his anger began to rise. –Who the hell do you think you are!-, he screamed at her.

-I'm Kyoko and I'm working here. - Kyoko said simply and hopped off the barstool. The bandit leader looked at her as if she was insane. Never in his live had anyone talked back to him. The people he was around were always too afraid to do so. That the girl still had this bored look in her eyes just added fuel to the fire. Eventually he snapped and screamed at her;

-WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO ME!? I'M A BANDIT WITH A HIGH BOUNTY AT THAT ONE!-

-Well first, i do have a problem and that problem is you. Secondly, I talk to whom I want, what I want, when I want and how I want. And last but not least, I don't care if you have a bounty. Kami, I wouldn't even care if you were fleet admiral Sengoku. You caused problems at the wrong place my little friend. So listen and listen, and listen carefully. I don't want to have to repair the whole bar, so I'll give you a second chance. Don't ever come here again, GOT IT!? Now, take your little friends over there and _**screw off**_!- , Kyoko told the bandit and turned to walk to the back room.

He stared at her like she had two heads and blinked. Once, twice. Then it finally hit him. He saw his friends lying on the floor around him. He knew that without them he couldn't take the girl down for that she was strong, but-

-Don't think I'll lose to you! For now I'll leave, but mark my words, I WILL come again!-

Kyoko slightly turned to him and gave him a nasty glare at which he flinched ever so slightly. Then she shouted;

**-I said BEAT IT!-**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey here is the next chapter. Thank you for all the views and story follower now. You guys are great. Last time I checked there were over 600 views. Thanks a bunch it really encourages me if I see that so many people like reading my story.  
Please tell me which story I should write next, it's really important to me! I would really like to start a new story, so please tell me if you have any wishes. Just review or Pm me.  
Anyway enjoy reading the chapter! Love you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just Kyoko, she's mine.**

* * *

Immediately the leader of the bandits jumped to his feet and ran out the door with his men just behind him. Just after the door closed, it was opened by no other than the two other workers of the bar, Eiji and Daisuke.

Eiji was a tall and lean man of 21 years. He had green eyes, which were little lighter shade than his green hair. In Kyoko's eyes he was more a brother than a co-worker. He was always there for her just like the others of the bar. That's why she promised herself that she would protect them no matter what, even if it meant staying here instead of setting out into the sea.

Daisuke was, like his brother Eiji, tall and lean but he was a year younger, so 20. But instead of green hair and eyes he had purple hair and purple eyes which were a little darker than his hair. Just like his brother he was like a brother to Kyoko too. Even though he always teased her and made jokes about her being single, she still loved him. But of course that didn't mean she didn't seek revenge for the stupid jokes and other things he did.

For example one time he called her a wallflower 'cause she didn't even kiss anyone in her whole life but she just smiled sickly sweet at him and went on with her job. Later that day she got herself a paintball-gun. Then she hid herself behind the barrels and other things and shot him a few times.

Anyway just as Eiji and Daisuke started to realize what just happened, they began to laugh. Finally as their laugher died down, Daisuke came up to Kyoko slung an arm over her shoulder and asked her;

-Well, well, well what do we have here? Did the big bad bandits bother you, so little Kyoko had to defeat them?-

-Shut up Dai I'm not in the mood for your jokes now. Just go and change then begin with your work.-

-Ah, yes. I nearly forgot to tell you Kyoko. You don't have to wear uniforms any more.-, Iwao told her. Kyoko just raised an eyebrow at that, then she shook her head and sighed again, she seemed to that a lot today.

The whole day was as quiet as ever. Just like always people came and went. Umeko and Kyoko were taking the orders; Eiji was standing behind the counter polishing a glass, while Daisuke hauling the new bear barrels that just came with a ship into the storage room. Oh and Iwao was in his 'office' doing some sort of 'paperwork, which more often than not meant he was counting his money while drinking. When Daisuke finished storing the barrels, he took Eiji's spot behind the counter, while his brother went to the storage room to make a list of what they needed to order next time and how much of whatever they had now.

However at lunch time, Iwao told his daughter to close the bar.

-Why closing the bar? Normally it's open till late at night. - Kyoko asked her employer.

-Well you see, the Whitebeard pirates came to the island yesterday and offered us protection. The major accepted, so we're throwing a party. Will you come? - Iwao told her.

-Please come Kyo-nee, it will be great fun. You never stay here to party or something and when there is a festival you never come. The only times when you are in the village is when you come here to work or when you have shopping to do.- Umeko asked her, her big blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

You see Umeko was like a little sister to Kyoko. She was 17 years old and Kyoko did nearly everything for her. Again, Kyoko sighed and gave her small nod and ruffled her dark red hair a bit.

The bar was her family and if they wanted her to go so badly she would do it. Although it was a really weird family, it felt like home for Kyoko every time she got to work. Iwao, Umeko, Eiji and of course Daisuke were the only ones that knew that she was the so called 'phantom', which lived in the woods. Also they were along with Kyoko the only ones who didn't have blond or brown hair and black and brown eyes. They were really an odd bunch of people.

-Great, so you're coming! Well since it's already lunch time and we closed the bar why don't you and Umeko, go and get something nice to wear for tonight. It's a special event after all, ne Kyoko? - , Iwao said with a smirk on his face while Umeko squealed in delight and Eiji and Daisuke were holding their hands in front of their mouths in order to muffle their laugher. Everyone who worked at the bar knew how much Kyoko hated wearing dresses and there were only just a few occasions when she would wear one; such as Umeko's birthdays for example.  
Kyoko just glared at her father figure and nodded her head in agreement.

-It's fine by me as long as you pay and Daisuke and Eiji help us carrying our bags, after all they're supposed to be gentlemen and we're girls.- Kyoko said with a smirk on her face and watched as the smirk on Iwao's face fell and the two brothers immediately stopped laughing with their mouths hanging wide open.

Just as everyone knew how much Kyoko hated dresses, they knew how much Umeko loved going shopping and that she tended to buy really really many clothes and other things.

-Ah, Kyo-nee! That's a great idea! Please daddy will you pay for us and will Daisuke-nii and Eiji-nii help us carry our bags. PLEASSSSSSSSSSSE! –

Iwao sighed and forced a smile on his face. – Of-of course, my little blossom. Anything for you right, boys!?- He asked and looked over to Eiji and his brother, whose mouth was still hanging wide open. Eiji just nodded and Daisuke went on starring at Kyoko like she went insane.

_Of course they would agree. They wouldn't want the same thing to happen that happened last time when they told Umeko not to go shopping; _ Kyoko thought.

Flashback:

_Litlle 12 year old Umeko was just sitting on one of the barstools kicking her feet forth and back as an idea popped into her mind. _

_-Daddy can I go shopping with Kyo-nee oh and the boys so they can carry our bags? - She asked sweetly._

_-I'm sorry little blossom but you already went yesterday and the day before. You can't just go on shopping everyday.-_

_Umeko stared at her father then started to tear up. She cried for three hours non-stop and didn't let anyone come near her. Eventually Kyoko came up to her and patted her head. Immediately after that Umeko slung her arms around Kyoko's waist and buried her head in Kyoko's stomach.  
At first Kyoko just stood there but after a while she put an arm around Umeko's shoulder while she patted her little sister's head with her other hand._

_-It's okay, you know. Your father is right when he says you can't go on shopping everyday but that doesn't mean you will never get to go shopping again. For example could go shopping once or twice a month. Then your father would even lend you money, eventually. Come on now there is no reason to cry. How about we go out and I'll buy you ice cream?- _

_-Which flavor? - Umeko asked timidly while glancing up at her nee-chan with one eye._

_-Which ever you want. - Kyoko answered her with a smile._

Flashback end

* * *

**Well, I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. Anyway hope you liked it. The next chapter will be out either on Saturday or on Monday I'm not sure yet. Also there will be a when school starts again which is on the 9****th**** September for me.  
Any way see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sup here is the next chapter. I'm really sorry updated so late but I kinda forgot to. Anyway, school started again and I just wanted to tell you, that for the time being I'm planning on updating every Friday or Saturday.  
Hope you like it and don't forget to vote & review! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything just my Ocs.**

Eiji's Pov.

Three hours…. THREE FUCKING HOURS! How can any person possibly go, no, race around from store to store blabbering the whole time, while buying things they don't necessarily need! And to add even more fun to it you're stuck with carrying the bags of this person.

My brother who walked next to me groaned. He got to carry All of Umeko's bags. Sure I had to carry Kyoko's but she didn't even nearly buy as much as Umeko. I still had about eight bags and two boxes, while Daisuke had to carry about fourteen bags plus five boxes and three smaller bags which contained a million of things for her hair, face and nails or other things. Although I had to carry Kyoko's stuff I was happy that I didn't have to carry Umeko's. I think I would rather have a month of cleaning duty than carry her bags.

-Hey, Umeko. How about we take a little break? I'm kinda hungry, you know.-, I heard Kyoko ask Umeko.

-Ahh!? You're already tired Kyo-nee. Gomen-nasai, Nee-sama! I didn't want to tire you out! Of course we can take a break!-, Umeko cried.

-EHHHH! Why is it that you are willing to take a break , if Kyoko asks, but when I asked you if we could take a break you just told me to suck it up and hurry up!?-, my brother shouted next to me.

-Because you're not as awesome as Kyo-nee and you just need to carry our things while we have the harder job with finding the clothes and other things we need, ne Nee-san.?-, I grimaced at that one while I could see said girl smirk at my little brother.

-That's right. Hey Umeko why don't we go down to the docks and eat something there. I would love to eat while having a look at the ships that are currently at the port and your father said that Whitebeard and his crew were there, right. I would love to see their ship. - Kyoko confirmed.

Soon we were at the docks and Umeko told us to get something to drink and eat for her precious Nee-sama. While I knew it would be useless to star and argue with her my brother wasn't that smart and opened his mouth to start and argue. So I just shut him up by putting my hand over his mouth, while using my other one to take him by his collar and drag him towards the nearest restaurant.

Nobody's Pov.

While waiting for Eiji and Daisuke to come back with food and drinks, Kyoko listened to her little sister's ranting about the festival, a few shops they still had to go to and other things. After about fifteen minutes of listening to her sisters blabbering, Kyoko decided to just zoon out and take a better look at her surroundings.

Everywhere you looked there were people making the harbor look pretty for the big festival tonight. Some of the villagers hung up different colored lanterns, while others put up some booths. Everywhere there were flowers and knitting, which were hanging from the guard rail at the docks.

-….and then we still have to go to that one shop across the bakery. I heard they are selling really pretty dresses there. Hey nee-chan are you listening?! Nee-chan!-, Umeko asked Kyoko.

-I'm very sorry blossom but I'm just really tired, so I guess I zooned out a bit. - _Pff, yeah right. 'tired'._ Kyoko mentally snorted at the lie. She wasn't even near tired. She could have gone on shopping till dawn but even though she wanted to see the boys to suffer by lifting their bags, she wasn't cruel enough as to not give them a break.

-Oh, well I just told you about this awesome shop across from the baker, they are selling really pretty dresses there, or so I have heard at least. And then we have to go to…. - _Here she goes again_ Kyoko thought sighing while looking around the docks once more.

**I know this is a really short ad I am really sorry. Anyway don't forget to vote for the next story, oh and don't forget to review please. Ah well till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hah! I made it it's now 10:30 pm! So I am on time this time anyway, could you please review and so on again, oh and like I said in the chapters before, please also vote, what story I should write next. **

**Now on with the story, Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kyoko!**

Ace was sitting next to his father and told him about the girl he met in the morning, while Thatch was pleading next to him to give him more details on the girl. Marco just was standing a few meters away with an amused look on his face. The picture in front of him was just hilarious. His father, Whitebeard, sat in his large armchair with a bottle of sake in his hand, even though the nurses were against that, listening to his annoying little brother, Ace, while watching, just like Marco, with an entertained look on his face Ace torture Thatch about this strange girl he met when he had one of his solo-trips again.

Suddenly he heard a noise from the docks, which perked his interest. He saw that there were four teenagers, probably about Ace's age, two boys and two girls. He saw that one of the girls told the boys to do something. It seemed like one of the boys, the one with green hair, just admitted defeat, while the other one with the purple hair was just about to start an argument. The boy with the green hair, probably the smarter one out of the two Marco thought, then just dragged the other one somewhere else while the two girls just sat down on one of the many crates.

Just now Marco got a better look at the two girls. Both had a perfect figure. One of them had pink hair with what seemed to be yellow-orangish eyes, while the other one had straight black hair and aquamarine colored eyes. In other words, the second girl just looked like the one Ace had described all day.

Just then Marco heard Ace say,

-Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you pops, this girl I met today. I think she is the only one with black hair and blue eyes on the island. After all everybody else had either blond or brown hair and brown or black eyes.-

-Oi, I think I just found this mysterious girl you are talking about, yoi! – Marco said. All of a sudden, Thatch got over his pleading phase.

-Where, where! I wanna see her or I'll go insane! There is no possible way she looks as perfect as Ace describes her, right. Come on Marco, I wanna see her for myself. Tell me where she is!- Thatch said, while scrambling to his feet and running over to Marco.

-She's just over there sitting on one of the crates. - , Marco pointed at said while pointing at said direction.

-Huh, you really found her!?- Ace asked a bit surprised.

-Well, I'm not blind you know?!- Marco said with sarcasm in his voice.

-Well, I guess you're right. After all every blind chicken or better to say bird finds a corn once in a while.- Ace answered while stalking over to his brother.

-I just told you, I AM NOT BLIND! And stop calling me a bird, 'cause I'm not!- Marco said, no nearly screamed at his brother with more annoyance in every word.

Just as all three of them were at the railing they decided, or rather Thatch decided for them, to go down there and check the girls out.

**I know it's short AGAIN. But the next one will be longer I swear! Anyway like I said please review and vote. I don't know when the next chapter will be out but it will be somewhere in between tomorrow and the 23th September, so some when in the next few days. Alright, see you!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time: Just as all three of them were at the railing they decided, or rather Thatch decided for them, to go down there and check the girls out…_

.. a group of about thirty people went up to the two girls.

With the girls

-Oh, yeah have I told you already about the one time when this girl from the market place, I think her name was Adilena, got rejected. She asked Mike on a date know, cause Mike is like super hot, and he just said that he wasn't interested in her and she should stop calling him honey and all cause it's like so annoying and then he said he would rather go out with somebody like me cause I am so cute and everything. You should have seen her face I mean it was like 'what the hell are you saying'. It was just too funny to be true. And then he came over to me and he was lik…-

-Hey you there! , a vice suddenly shouted and Kyoko immediately looked in the direction of the voice and saw some people who were coming towards them.

-Kyo-nee,…- Umeko started but Kyoko just hushed her.

-Say nothing and they will go away, don't worry. - She told her little sister.

With the three pirates

-Who are they? - Thatch asked.

-I don't know but we should probably really go down there. Maybe the girls need help.- Ace told his brothers.

-Ace. She was able to tie you up. I don't think they need any hel…- Marco tried but was interrupted by Thatch.

-You're right Ace. Let's go, these girls need their knight in shining armor. - Thatch said while putting his right food in the railing and his left hand in the air making a heroic pose.

And just like that the two brothers jumped of the ship and on the docks, while a certain pineapple head sighed jumping after them and onto the docks.

Just as the three of them were about five feet away from the girls, the group of men reached them. It looked like the front man talked to the girls but one of them just looked away and seemed rather nervous while the chick Ace met a few hours ago just looked bored.

Then the black-haired girl said something that seemed to make the front man take out his sword and his minions followed his action by taking out there weapons. Again the girl said something and then it happened. One of the men charged at her with his sword raised.

Just when Ace and Thatch were about to interfere, the girl moved. In the blink of an eye, she was behind the man and kicked him into the next wall. Ace and Thatch were stunned but Marco just sighed. He knew that the girl wouldn't have any problems defending herself and her little friend but his brothers just had to come down here to 'help'.

With the girls

-Now look who we have here. -, the bandit leader said. –If it isn't our little sweat checks from this morning. I told you I would come back. Now let's have a look who will win. Before you only won 'cause you surprised us, but now what will you do, huh? You're just a weak little girl so give up and make this easier for both of us. Just kneel down in front of me and beg for mercy maybe I will let you live then.-

-Hm? Who are you? Did you want something? - Kyoko asked playing dumb just to annoy him. Who did he think he was calling her WEAK! She could easily ignore the little girl part this nearly drove her over the edge nearly every time.

-How dare you! Not remember me! – said the leader while drawing out his sword while his minions followed his move.

-Huh, sorry I zoned out again. I tend to do that when ugly, boring oh and unimportant person speak. - Then Kyoko could see a movement from the corner of her eye. A man was running towards her with his sword raised. _Why do I always have to deal with the dump ones?_ She asked herself while sighing.

Then she moved. Suddenly she was behind the man and kicked him into the next wall. That's when the leader screeched 'ATTACK' and the real 'fight', if you could call it that began.

Kyoko dodged the blows and hits with ease while kicking the bandits into walls or into the sea. Not even ones she had even broke a sweat or took out one of her hands from her jean pockets.

When she was finally finished with the underlings she turned to the leader only to see that he had took off to somewhere she didn't know. As far as she could see he wasn't around anymore and she really didn't give a damn.

-Yay! Kyo-nee you did it again! Can you teach me how to do that after the festival please, please please, pretty please!-

-You don't need to know how to fight. I'm here to protect you and if not then there are also Eiji and Daisuke.- Kyoko said but stopped when she saw Umeko starting to tear up.

-Okay, okay. Jeez…. I guess I can show one or two moves but just for self-defense okay?-

-Got you Kyo-nee! I will only use it if necessary, I promise! - Umeko said happily.

-Whoa I didn't know you could fight, that was awesome! - An annoying voice called from behind her. Just as Kyoko turned around she saw,…

**Okay that's a shitty cliffhanger but anyway I'm sorry but hopefully you will understand why I didn't update. I will just say one word…SCHOOL! I hate it and I'm sure you hate it too but anyway, hope you enjoyed it and please review I will , from now on, only continue if I at least get one or two reviews. Thank you guys for reading, till next time.**


End file.
